Old Friends, new chaos
by IHeartWritingsothere
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Yay! To the special zone we go

Mimiko dropped onto her bed with a moan. She was exhausted! It had been about three months sense the Koolan plague, and between fixing up the warehouse, work, and having to wake up Jiro in the mornings, she was exhausted. She was just back from helping a particularly snobby vampire, and her head was still ringing from the woman's obnoxious nasally voice.

Just then her phone rang, eliciting a groan from Mimiko, as she fumbled for it on the night stand. "Hello. Who is it? Erm I mean its Mimiko, how can I help you?" She groaned. A familiar voice on the other line laughed, and Mimiko's eyes widened. "Kylie! Oh my god, how are you?" She cried.

"I'm fine Mimi. Lira is okay too. I'm so happy to hear your voice again." Said a smooth voice on the other end.

Mimiko smiled fondly at the bed sheets, picturing Kylie's face. It had been almost four years sense she had last seen her dear friend. "So" continued Kylie, "I might have a small favor to ask." The compromiser raised an eyebrow.

"You see Lira and I will be moving to the special zone. And we need a temporary place to stay. I know you are repairing your new house, and we could help…" The black blood was cut of by a squealing Mimiko.

"Of course!" she cried grinning like mad. A few minutes later, after making arrangements with Kylie, she hung up and hurried out of the bedroom.

Bursting into the kitchen, startling Kataro, who was eating Cheerios. "Mimi, what's wrong?" He asked. Jiro, who was perched on the counter, reading, looked up raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Mimiko replied, "But a week from now, were getting new room mates. A dear friend of mine and her little sister will be moving to the special zone, and they need a place to stay. I hope it will be alright." Jiro looked amused and slightly nervous, while Kataro ran in circles, cheering, his cereal forgotten.

I hate trains. The bright sunlight, the wool seats, and the cheerful people. It's like being squeezed to death. But it was worth it, if it meant seeing Mimiko again. I looked over at my little sister, Lira, as she sucked nosily on a ginger candy, and stared in awe out the window. At least she was enjoying herself. That was another advantage of moving to the special zone. Besides being safe, Lira could make friends, go to school.

Well probably not the going to school part. She had already learned just about everything. I suppose most people who were two hundred years old would. Although her body was only eight, she was no little kid. Amused, I smiled. Though, I am much older, four hundred and twenty two years, and I still was only 21 years old.

Over head the attendant's voice said "Ladies and gentleman, we will arrive in Japan in ten minutes. We hope you enjoyed your trip, and will ride again", then with a bing all was silent.

"Ride again. Yeah right." I muttered, and Lira giggled. Then, closing my eyes, I drifted into a shallow sleep. Hazily I registered that trains, though bumpy, had a nice sounding hum. Then, I fell into oblivion.

I awoke to shaking, and pushed back the urge to growl when I saw Lira's doe eyes peering at me intently. I rubbed my eyes, half aware of the dark aura around me, and pulled my cloak tighter around me. Standing up to stretch, I realize that last few rows of passengers were filing off. I cursed when we got outside. The sun didn't actually burn me or Lira, but it gave me one hell of a headache. Outside in the crowded loading dock, a tall man with shaggy hair was waiting. He handed me my back pack, which I slung over my shoulder, and my large roller suitcase. Then he gave Lira her teddy bear satchel and pink roller bag. She took them with a smile, and skipped of toward the parking lot, where Mimiko and her roommates would be waiting to pick us up.

Under the velvety black silk of my cloak, I clutched my staff. It was 3 and a half feet long, dark brown ash wood, and had topaz beads around the ends. It was my one precious thing I couldn't bear to leave behind. Same as Lira's tan colored teddy bear, it had been a gift from our mom. I pushed away the sad memory, and made my way toward the small, silver, Toyota, that I recognized as Mimi's car.

**Okay, so in case you're confused, here is s a quick run through. Mimiko's friends (who are vampires) are staying with her. They are sisters named Lira and Kylie. Kylie is in a 21 year old body, and 400 years old. Lira is in an eight year old body, and two hundred years old. The sun doesn't burn them, but it gives Kylie a headache. Something happened to their mother, and their most prized possessions were gifts from her, a bow staff, and a teddy bear. SO, hope you enjoyed it , keep reading! Review!**


	2. What? The problem with planning!

**Third person (No Pov)**

Kylie let out a confused and frustrated growl. Where on earth is that girl? She thought irritably. When they had arrived in the parking lot, they had not spotted Mimiko's car. After half an hour of futile searching, the two collapsed onto a bench.

Lira looked at her sister out of the corner of her eye and giggled "What time exactly, did you tell Mimi to pick us up at?" the younger girl questions.

Growling, Kylie snapped "Five thirty. And it's now six o'clock. Where the fuck are they?"

Apparently unfazed by her sisters fowl language, Lira persisted "A.M or P.M?" At her sisters blank look, she sighed in exasperation. "Please tell me, that you at least specified what time of day you meant? You do realize travel that early is common in Japan. She could have easily though you meant this morning. No doubt she waited here for hours before finally leaving."

Cursing loudly, Kylie stamped her foot. Grabbing her bag, she stood and stomped off. Hurriedly, Lira grabbed her bag, and hurried after her furious sister. "Where are we going?" she panted as she jogged.

"To find Mimiko!" Yelled Kylie. Stepping on the curb, she let loose a long, low whistle. Almost immediately a taxi swerved to a stop in front of them. Dropping into the back seat, Kylie pulled her younger sister with her. Both dropped there luggage at their feet.

"To the company coffin company!" she declared. The car roared to life, and the driver, not even turning to look, reached out a hand. Kylie shook her hand.

"No way. You ain't getting a dime of my money till you get us there. An extra ten if you can get there in less than 10 minutes." The cabby turned to protest, but when met with Kylie's cold, calculating stare, he gulped and complied.

Speeding off, he barely avoided a trash can. Kylie madly cheered on the older man. Sighing, Lira prayed that the older girl wouldn't get them all killed.

**Meanwhile Mimiko was worried and frustrated….**

Pacing the room restlessly, Mimiko couldn't help but picture all the bad things that could have happened. She knew the two black bloods were very powerful, and Kylie was a good fighter. However, when they hadn't shown up on their train, she had panicked. Jiro assured her that it was fine. They probably had a late flight, and missed their plane. They probably would grab the next train, and should be here in about half an hour. But four hours later, they still hadn't arrived.

With no other option, they had headed home. Mimiko was still desperately clinging to one hope. Time zones were mixed up, or she had heard wrong. She would have waited at the station all day, but they had a council meeting today at seven.

Looking at her watch, the compromiser realized it was time to go, and headed outside where Jiro and Kataro where waiting.

**A little while later at the coffin company…..**

"Miss. Mimiko is at a meeting in the Chrysler building." Said the short, nervous looking inter. The blonde, whose name was Li, fiddled with her glasses.

"Good. We'll go their now! Thanks" called Kylie, heading towards the lobbies exit.

"Wait! What! You can't just go to the Chrysler building!" cried the intern, "You need permission and an appointment."

Kylie shrugged, and Lira gave the young teen a sympathetic look. Once back outside, the girls climbed into the waiting taxi cab.

The driver from before looked amusedly at thee strange vampires I his back seat. "Where to?" he questioned.

"Chrysler Building." Answered Kylie, as if challenging him to argue. He didn't. Just raised an eyebrow and floored the petal.

**In the meeting….**

Mimiko was nervous. All through the meeting she had bounced in her sear, fiddling with her hair. Jennai had noticed and asked if she was okay. She had vigorously shaken her head, assuring him she was fine.

It was half way through the meeting, when a loud crash was heard down the hall. Jiro stopped talking about his security plan, and every one turned to look at the doors.

Outside, rapid foot steps were approaching. Arguments and protests could be heard. Suddenly, the foot steps stopped.

The doors were flung open, and two girls stood defiantly, as a frantic accountant tried to block their path.

The first girl, who looked barely out of college, was glaring at him. She had chin length sand colored hair. On her right ears were three black loops that complimented her aqua eyes. She was wearing loose fitting brown cargo pants with large pockets, a green tank top, high tops, and a thin black band around her hair. Coupled with a cloak and staff she had a very strange, tomboy, and intimidating look. Being tall and thin helped too. A red pencil was tucked behind her ear.

Next to her stood a little girl. She had a childish face with rosebud lips, elf like ears, and rosy cheeks. However, dark blue, nearly black, eyes filled with wisdom and joy, betrayed the girl was probably much older then she looked. She had curly, red gold hair that fell in soft waves to her waist. Her attire consisted of blue ballet flats, white jean shorts, and a blue blouse and scarlet ribbon in her hair.

For a moment, everyone held their breath. The accountant scurried off, fearing his employer's wrath. Then the younger girl gasped and yelled "Mimi!"

The moment shattered, as the girl ran across the room, climbed onto the table, and sprinted across it, diving on the compromiser. Both nearly toppled over, but Mimiko managed to steady her chair.

She laughed, hugging the girl back. "Lira. How are you?" she asked the black blood.

"Perfect." Smiled Lira, curling up in her friends lap. Smirking, Kylie dropped into the empty chair. This happened to be across the table in between Jiro and Cain. Propping her feet on the table, she sent a blast of energy at her sister, successfully nailing the girl in the face.

"OW!" she yelled, glaring at Kylie. "What the heck!" Kylie grinned.

"That's for taking Mimi. You could have broken a bone you idiot." Kylie scolded, trying to contain her laughter. Lira pouted.

By now most of the room's occupants were watching in amusement or confusion. Jiro raised an eyebrow at Mimiko. "Would you care to introduce the?" he asked.

Mimiko nodded. Pushing Lira of her lap, she stood. Gesturing to the two new black bloods, she pronounced "My friend Kylie and her little sister Lira."

"Hey! How come I'm the 'little sister'? I'm your friend to!" protested Lira. Kylie scoffed, spinning in her chair.

"Yah, this coming from someone who nearly fell of the Eiffel tower." She snorted. Enraged, Lira leapt up.

"You pushed me! Bedsides, at least I didn't almost blow up the white house." she retorted.

"Hey one mistake and gun powder misplacement and suddenly I'm a criminal." Growled Kylie angrily.

The air crackled with electricity. Outside, the sky darkened, and thunder boomed. Mimiko stepped forward to intervene, knowing full well what happened when they fought, but didn't get a chance to.

The room shook, and Sei rumbled "Enough. You are siblings; you should not fight like this!"

The rumbling and shaking stopped, and everyone waited for the sisters angry reactions. They did not come. Instead, the girl burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry. I really don't mean to sound rude, but we weren't fighting. " Managed Lira between giggle fits.

She high five her sister across the table. Mimiko nodded, agreeing, and told the group "Last time they had a real fight; they nearly took out all of Venice."

"Oh yah. I remember now!" cried Kylie, "so that's why I'm banned from Italy. I couldn't figure if it was that, or calling the pope a fatso."

"You did what?" yelled Cain. The sisters just kept on laughing.

**Hope you liked it. I really couldn't resist calling it the Chrysler building. Virtual cookies (or blood bags if your one of our fanged friends) for all who review!**


	3. Sorry! We kind of crashed your meeting

**Mimiko nodded. Pushing Lira of her lap, she stood. Gesturing to the two new black bloods, she pronounced "My friend Kylie and her little sister Lira." **

** "Hey! How come I'm the 'little sister'? I'm your friend to!" protested Lira. Kylie scoffed, spinning in her chair.**

** "Yah, this coming from someone who nearly fell of the Eiffel tower." She snorted. Enraged, Lira leapt up.**

** "You pushed me! Bedsides, at least I didn't almost blow up the white house." she retorted.**

** "Hey one mistake and gun powder misplacement and suddenly I'm a criminal." Growled Kylie angrily.**

** The air crackled with electricity. Outside, the sky darkened, and thunder boomed. Mimiko stepped forward to intervene, knowing full well what happened when they fought, but didn't get a chance to.**

** The room shook, and Sei rumbled "Enough. You are siblings; you should not fight like this!" **

** The rumbling and shaking stopped, and everyone waited for the sisters angry reactions. They did not come. Instead, the girl burst out laughing.**

** "I'm sorry. I really don't mean to sound rude, but we weren't fighting. " Managed Lira between giggle fits.**

** She high five her sister across the table. Mimiko nodded, agreeing, and told the group "Last time they had a real fight; they nearly took out all of Venice."**

** "Oh yah. I remember now!" cried Kylie, "so that's why I'm banned from Italy. I couldn't figure if it was that, or calling the pope a fatso."**

** "You did what?" yelled Cain. The sisters just kept on laughing.**

"And how dare you disrespect the Lord Dragon" thundered Cain. The girls stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Cain, it's all right. They didn't mean to be rude or disrespectful." Reasoned Jennai. Sei nodded to say it was all right, and a grumbling Cain relaxed in his chair.

"I'm sorry. But why exactly did you burst into our meeting?" asked a highly amused Zelman.

"Oh well you see" began Lira from her position on Mimiko's lap "Were moving to the special zone, and Mimi offered us a place to stay. Were old friends. Anyway my sister is an idiot when it comes to planning" ignoring Kylie's glare she continued "And Mimiko has a tendency be spacey." Mimiko nodded in confirmation, shooting Lira a sheepish grin.

"So Mimi thought we were arriving at five thirty A.M, and we thought she was picking us up at five thirty P.M." explained Lira. "And instead of waiting, or calling her, like a sane person, my sister got up, and hailed a cab. Then she marched in to the order coffin company, scared the heck out of an intern and a compromiser name Li, and got them to tell her where you where. Then she came here, and when security wouldn't let her in, she climbed up the side of the building to this floor, the 35th."

"Yah, you should really have security there." Interrupted Kylie, "So anyway this accountant saw us, and tried to stop us, but we got here anyway. And then my crazed little sister ran across the table and launched herself at Mimiko."

"Sorry about that Mimiko. I was so happy to see you." said Lira shyly. Mimiko just smiled and ruffled her hair.

"All this is great and all, but would you mind leaving now? Where in a meeting." Grumbled Cain.

"Oh of course! I'm sorry. My sister and I will leave right away. We'll wait in the lobby for you Mimiko" Said Lira standing up and giving them a half bow, half curtsy.

"No we won't." said Kylie with an evil grin, "were gonna go bother people till they tell us where you live. We'll meet you there. Oh and don't worry about transportation, we've got our own 24 hour cabby service."

Before anyone could protest, she grabbed Lira's had, and yanked her out the door. For a while everyone just stared at the door, and then Jiro said "So about barring those windows…"

"Mimiko, I would be delighted" interrupted Zelman, "To meet your friends again."

"Of course you would Zelman." Mimiko sighed, "Of course you would."

**Lira's Pov**

The special zone is amazing! Huge enterprises, right next to tiny antique stores. Rushing crowds, and silent parks, framed by racing cars and beeping lights. It's like a huge metal playground. Currently we were crashed on a park bench, piles of bags surrounding us. I was eating a double fudge sundae, and Kylie had just finished her caramel peanut cluster cone. However I could see hunger in my sister's eyes. I felt bad for her; she needed more blood then most people.

This shouldn't really come as a surprise, considering how much my sister ran about. Most vampires could ate about five or six pints a day, even though they could get by on about three. For Kylie, she needed at least five. I knew this had something to do with… the incident…but not the specifics. What irritated me was that Kylie only ate the very basics to survive, and to be strong enough to keep us alive.

They were blood bags after all; people donated them to help us. It was like giving someone a blood donation, there was nothing wrong with needing to live on blood. People had to eat animals to survive. Kylie was comftorable with who she was; new she wasn't any kind of monster. But yet, the stubborn girl refused to have a snack once in a while. It was absolutely ridiculous. I guess I should have expected that as well, though she was great at surviving, she only did it to protect me. If I weren't around, she would probably forget to feed herself.

"Hey Lee-lie, lets head back. We don't want to worry Mimi." Kylie said with a warm smile. I nodded and picked up an arm full of bags, staggering, and then gaining my balance. I trotted of happily, following my sister.

**Third person (normal)**

Up in the trees, a figure crouched, humming to him. "So, my dear dove, it seems that the time has come." He murmured. "Finally, you will be mine. Just as soon as the special zone" he spat out the last three words as if they disgusted him "goes down in flames." Laughing, he disappeared into the darkening veil of the night sky. It was time to feed.

**Dun, dun, dun! Oh mysteriously creepy! I wonder what will happen next! Sorry for the LOOONNG wait! My lame ass computadora, which is Spanish for (I hope this was obvious) computer, crashed, and we had to get new memory capsules, and batteries, stuff like that. AND THEN, my internet crashed too! RGGGH. Sorry bout' that! Anyway, please review, and I hoped you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I know you're upset. I haven't posted in FOREVER. Things have been rough lately, and I don't have any inspiration lately. I'll be flying out to Canada tomorrow, and I'll work on it then. Thanks for bearing with me, I'll try and do better.

-Jem


	5. Please Read

Okay, first of all, I know what you're thinking I was so excited to get another chapter. Well, I feel like my writing is a little crappy right now. I'm going to put my stories on hiatus, until after the holidays, and spend time with my families. Also, dearies, since I know what wonderful, awesome readers you are, I was wondering if anyone wanted make me any book covers! Just PM me, or comment if you want to, tell me the story, send me the cover via email, and I'll make it my cover, dedicating it to you, of course. For making the cover I recommend or . If you want to read my non fan fiction stories, I have and account called BecauseILoveIHate, where I'm writing a story about a girl who is emancipated, who finds four strange boxes, which have a trapped vamp, were, Faye, and wizard inside. If you want to read some off my poetry, go to , Fanficton's sister site, and my account name is the same as on here: IHeartWritingSoThere thanks all


End file.
